Bambi Blanket
by Private Kwon
Summary: Baekhyun pergi, meninggalkan suami dan anak-anak yang hanya menyakiti hatinya. Akankah Chanyeol menyadari kesalahannya dan segera meminta maaf pada Baekhyun? GS! KaiSoo, ChanBaek with babies. Update new chapter after a long time!
1. Chapter 1 : Differences of Sisters

Notes : Tadi pagi kan ke rumah temen Es Em Pe gue ** Nanda Eka** si Visual kucing yang ga bisa melek hehe

Di sono, gue iseng baca komik lawas yang dulu pernah gue pinjem dari dia. Karena bagus dan 'nyentuh' banget, ya udah pengen gue remake versi EXO. Meski ini rada beda ama komik aslinya, intinya sama kok. Ini adalah remake pertama yang gue bikin, jadi mohon dukungannya!

**Miwa Abiko**, arigatou gozaimasu ^-^

.

.

.

"_Kehangatan selimut Bambi, adalah perekat tali persaudaraan yang abadi." -Yixing_

.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma, Kyungie-eonnie nakal!" Baekhyun kecil meraung-raung dalam tangis sembari melempari tubuh mungil sang kakak menggunakan kubus mainan warna-warni. "Dia tidak membolehkan Baekkie makan nasi! Huwee!"

"Bukan begitu, Eomma! Kyungie tidak memperbolehkan Baekkie makan karena nasinya masih panas dan kalau ditiup kan berbahaya bagi kesehatan." Kyungsoo menyerukan pembelaan demi keselamatan telinganya dari jeweran Yixing.

Untuk ukuran anak kelas dua sekolah dasar, Kyungsoo memang cukup cerdas. Dia sudah bisa memahami jika _karbondioksida_ sisa pernapasan apabila ditiupkan ke permukaan makanan akan membuat makanan tersebut tercemar sehingga membahayakan kesehatan.

Gadis kecil berusia delapan tahun itu memandangi mangkok nasi di tangannya yang masih mengepulkan asap hangat, kemudian melirik adiknya sembari menggeleng perlahan. Dia pun meletakkan mangkok di atas meja lalu mengangkat tubuh si balita berusia lima tahun dengan hati-hati.

"Sudah, Baekkie tunggu sebentar lagi ya!" Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk bokong Baekhyun perlahan seakan dialah yang telah melahirkan si kecil cabe rawit itu.

Aura kelembutan dan kesabaran seorang ibu yang Yixing miliki benar-benar menurun dalam diri anak sulungnya yang manis.

"Tidak mau! Tidak mau!" Baekhyun malah kalap memukuli sang kakak dengan suara tangis yang mampu membuat telinga siapapun tuli.

Yixing menghentikan aktivitasnya mencuci sayur demi mengintip dua putrinya sembari tersenyum kecil. Wanita cantik itu segera mengeringkan tangannya kemudian menghampiri mereka sambil membawa sebuah selimut merah muda lembut bergambar seekor rusa imut.

"Kyungie, Baekkie, sudah-sudah, jangan bertengkar."

Mengetahui ibunya datang, Kyungsoo pun menurunkan tubuh gembul Baekhyun hingga dia dapat berdiri sendiri di atas lantai.

Sekonyong-konyong, Yixing memelukkan selimut halus bergambar rusa tadi ke tubuh putri-putrinya. Kyungsoo memekik kaget karena terkejut, sementara Baekhyun tertawa keras karena kehangatan menyenangkan yang tiba-tiba melapisi tubuhnya.

"Lebih baik, kalian berdua menunggu nasinya dingin sambil bergelung di bawah selimut Bambi ini, ya!" Yixing tersenyum saat tangan-tangannya berhasil memeluk para putrinya lebih erat. "Bagaimana, hangat kan?"

"Benar, Eomma!" Kyungsoo menyetujui perkataan Yixing sembari mengeratkan selimut yang membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Baekhyun terus tertawa, memamerkan gigi-gigi susunya yang masih bertumbuh serta senyuman matanya yang imut. Kyungsoo yang terserang rasa gemas pun segera memeluk sang adik seerat mungkin.

"Nah, beginilah yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh sepasang saudara. Saling memeluk satu sama lain di bawah selimut Bambi." Yixing menepuk kepala putrinya bergantian. "Mulai sekarang, kalian harus berjanji pada Eomma untuk selalu rukun seperti ini, ya?"

"Kami janji, Eomma!"

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga puluh tahun berlalu. Bersama musim yang silih berganti dan usia yang semakin bertambah, membawa dua putri keluarga Kim keluar dari rumah penuh kehangatan dan orang tua mereka yang baik hati demi memulai hidup baru bersama pasangan hidup masing-masing.

**Pyeongchang-dong, Seoul**

**03.35 P.M**

"Benar sayang, _Mieum_ berbentuk seperti kotak." Kyungsoo tersenyum atas keberhasilan putri bungsunya menuliskan alfabetis Hangeul dengan mudah.

Si kecil Taehyun tertawa senang, kemudian lanjut menuliskan aksara yang lain dengan semangat.

Setelah usianya cukup matang dan keegoisannya cukup terpuaskan oleh banyak barang pribadi yang bisa dia beli sendiri, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menerima pinangan dari Kim Jongin, pria yang lebih muda satu tahun dari dirinya namun memiliki sifat yang jauh lebih dewasa darinya. Mereka hanya berpacaran dalam kurun waktu satu bulan, sebelum Jongin yang tidak sabaran mengajaknya menikah karena alasan paling sederhana dan lugu di dunia.

'_Aku hanya ingin mengatakan pada dunia bahwa kau adalah milikku, dengan cara yang legal dan terpuji baik di mata hukum maupun agama.'_

Tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri jika mengingat kalimat itu.

"Eh, Taehyunie sayang, _Jieut _dan _Chieut_ itu berbeda. _Chieut _memiliki satu garis pendek di atasnya sementara _Jieut _tidak. Contohnya, coba lihat bagaimana Eomma menuliskan nama Paman 'Chanyeol' dan Appa 'Jongin'."

Kyungsoo mengambil alih pensil biru keluaran Jerman yang Taehyun gunakan untuk menulis. Agar mudah, dia memilih nama adik ipar dan suaminya sendiri sebagai contoh menulis bagi anaknya.

"Berbeda, bukan? Coba dipahami lagi, ya!"

Gadis kecil berusia lima tahun itu mengangguk. Matanya yang runcing _(seperti milik Jongin) _membulat dan berbinar seperti kelinci, terlihat begitu antusias mempelajari Hangeul bersama sang ibu yang merangkap menjadi gurunya.

Telepon berbunyi. Kyungsoo yang sudah terlanjur berada dalam posisi nyaman _(duduk di lantai dengan kakinya masuk ke kolong meja pemanas, ah, hangatnya!)_ tidak punya pilihan selain meminta bantuan putri sulungnya untuk mengangkat si tuan telepon yang terus berdering.

Gadis yang masih berada di bangku kelas dua sekolah dasar itu dengan patuh melaksanakan perintah sang ibu.

"Halo, ini kediaman keluarga Kim, dengan saya Jinwoo. Ada yang bisa dibantu?" Suaranya yang manis dan nada bicaranya yang penuh tata krama benar-benar mencerminkan jika Jinwoo memang mendapatkan pendidikan moral dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Ini Bibi Baekhyun, Jinwoo-ya. Astaga, bagaimana Kyungsoo-eonnie mendidikmu?! Bagaimana bisa anak kelas dua sekolah dasar sudah bisa menjawab telepon dengan sesopan ini?!" Suara Baekhyun dari seberang sana begitu keras dan sarat akan kehebohan hingga si manis Jinwoo menjauhkan telepon dari telinganya.

Bahkan, Kyungsoo dan Taehyun saja dapat mendengarnya. Suara Baekhyun memang tidak kalah dari singa manapun di dunia.

Takut telinga sang putri akan menjadi tuli akibat auman Baekhyun, Kyungsoo segera bangkit dari posisi enaknya dan mengambil alih telepon. Jinwoo pun melangkahkan kaki-kaki mungilnya menuju dapur sambil berseru _("Aku mau makan puding stroberi!")_ hingga sang adik tergoda untuk berlari mengikutinya _("Taehyunie juga mau, Eonnie!")._

"Halo, Baekkie. Ada perlu apa hingga menelepon?"

"Demi Tuhan, Eonnie benar-benar mendidik Jinwoo dengan baik! Dia sangat manis dan sopan. Ah, kurasa memang memiliki anak perempuan lebih menyenangkan daripada memiliki anak laki-laki." Baekhyun bersungut-sungut seperti Paus cantik yang tidak diberi makan oleh ayahnya.

"Tidak juga, Baek. Anak laki-laki maupun perempuan sama-sama baik, percayalah pada Eonnie!" Kyungsoo mengangguk riang, berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun untuk mensyukuri anak jenis apapun yang sudah Tuhan titipkan kepadanya.

"Kau seharusnya melihat sendiri bagaimana mengerikannya kedua putraku, Eonnie." Baekhyun kembali mendengus sebal akibat hal konyol yang tengah dilakukan oleh anak-anak di belakangnya.

Taehyung sedang mengendap-endap menuju pintu, sementara Bam-Bam sang adik bersikeras untuk tidak mau ketinggalan dengan kakaknya _("Hyung, mau kemana? Aku ikut ya?" "Kau ini ikut-ikut saja! Sana, kembali ke kamar!")._

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan, anak-anak nakal?!" Berbalik dengan kecepatan cahaya, Baekhyun melotot pada kedua putranya sembari menyemburkan omelan menyebalkan. "Taehyung, Bam-Bam, kembali ke kamar sekarang!"

"Huwaaa! Ada Bibi Cerewet!" Remaja yang duduk di sekolah menengah pertama kelas satu dan bocah sekolah dasar kelas lima itu berlarian pontang-panting menghindari sang ibu.

"Astaga..." Tangan halus Baekhyun mengusapi wajah cantik sang pemilik yang sudah dihiasi oleh garis penuaan. Atau mungkin, garis keriput ini muncul karena stress memikirkan anak-anaknya yang badung? "Kau dengar sendiri kan, Eonnie?"

"Ya, ya, aku dengar." Kyungsoo seakan kehilangan kata-kata setelah mendengar keributan tadi. Dia jadi sangat bersyukur karena diberi anak perempuan, sungguh! "Kalau begitu, bersemangatlah Baek! Eonnie akan selalu mendukungmu dari sini."

"Jika Eonnie mendukungku, mari bertukar anak!"

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh, Baek! Ayolah, ada perlu apa? Telingaku mulai panas karena terlalu lama bertelepon." Sebenarnya, yang membuat telinga Kyungsoo panas bukanlah perangkat teleponnya. Melainkan, suara Baekhyun terus berdengung seperti ratu lebah.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Eonnie, besok, ijinkan aku untuk tidak ikut memperingati seribu hari meninggalnya Eomma, ya? Ada surat panggilan orang tua yang diberikan oleh sekolah Taehyung kepadaku, dan aku yang harus datang ke sana karena Chanyeolie sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya."

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, kau bisa pergi. Biar aku saja yang pergi ke makam Eomma. Setelah itu, aku akan ke rumah Appa untuk memastikan keadaan beliau." Menghela napas, diam-diam Kyungsoo dirundung kesedihan akibat memikirkan nasib sang ayah setelah kematian ibunya. "Kasihan, sudah tiga tahun ini Appa tinggal sendirian di rumah lama kita."

"Benar. Aku minta maaf ya, Eonnie." Baekhyun jadi merasa bersalah setelah Kyungsoo mengingatkan tentang ayah mereka.

"Sudahlah, Baek, tidak apa-apa!" Kyungsoo tertawa ringan. "Lebih baik kau urusi keperluanmu dengan sekolah Taehyung dulu. Jika semuanya sudah selesai kan kau masih bisa mampir ke rumah Ayah di _Apgujeong_. Kau tidak perlu takut tertinggal, karena sepertinya aku akan berada di sana seharian. Bagaimana?"

"Eonnie memang pintar sekali! Baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Appa senang kau masih ingat untuk mengunjungi makam ibumu." Joonmyun tertawa kepada putrinya yang sudah mendekati kepala empat namun masih tetap terlihat cantik dan manis.

Kakek pemilik senyum yang sama menawannya dengan malaikat itu tampak tetap segar di usianya yang ke tujuh puluh tahun. Mungkin kekayaan yang bertumpuk-tumpuk di rumah ini adalah penyebabnya.

"Tentu, Appa. Maaf ya Baekhyun tidak bisa kemari. Sekolah Taehyung memanggilnya." Kyungsoo menyajikan sepiring _nacho _kesukaannya di hadapan Joonmyun.

Usia lanjut yang membuat peredaran darahnya tidak sesehat semula, tak lantas membuat Joonmyun gentar untuk mencicipi camilan yang dibawa sang anak. Kombinasi rasa asin dan manis dalam kerenyahan tiap lembar _nacho_ itu membuat Joonmyun ingin mengunyahnya lagi dan lebih.

"Apa lagi yang sudah dilakukan Taehyung? Ya ampun, anak itu memang bandel sekali. Persis, seperti ibunya saat masih muda." Celetuk Joonmyun.

"Jangan begitu, Appa."

"Seperti aku? Appa bergurau, ya?!" Baekhyun melangkah dengan cepat dari pintu masuk.

Tubuh sintalnya berbalut stelan kerja serba cokelat yang elegan dan dewasa. Jika dibandingkan dengan Kyungsoo sendiri _(yang memakai gaun hitam selutut berlengan panjang)_, entah kenapa Baekhyun malah terlihat seperti kakak dan Kyungsoo seakan adalah adiknya.

"Taehyung adalah keturunan murni Park Chanyeol, lihat saja tingkahnya yang hiperaktif seperti ayahnya." Perempuan berambut cokelat panjang itu sepertinya tidak sadar jika dirinya dan Chanyeol adalah sama ; _sama-sama hiperaktif_. "Dan apa kalian tahu? Aku dipanggil ke sekolah karena Taehyung terancam tidak naik kelas! Dia terlalu sering membolos, malas mengerjakan tugas dan mengganggu siswa lain! Ya Tuhan, apa salahku padamu..."

"Sudahlah Baekkie, jangan marah-marah lagi." Kyungsoo mendekati Baekhyun, memijat bahu sang adik dengan lembut sembari mengusapi rambut cokelatnya yang begitu indah.

"Tapi Eonnie, sepertinya memang anak perempuan itu memang lebih menyenangkan daripada anak laki-laki!" Baekhyun melepas tangan Kyungsoo dari dirinya dengan sepasang alis yang mengerut seperti Burung Merah Pemarah. "Coba bandingkan Jinwoo dan Taehyun yang penurut milikmu dengan Taehyung dan Bam-Bam yang bandel milikku. Lebih baik putri-putrimu, bukan? Dua putraku bahkan sudah berani memanggilku Bibi Cerewet, Demi Langit!"

"Parah juga ya." Joonmyun memasang wajah cengo sementara keringat besar jatuh di pelipisnya.

"Jinwoo dan Taehyun kan memang masih kecil, jadi wajar jika mereka masih begitu polos dan penurut. Setelah remaja, pasti sikap mereka juga sama dengan Taehyung dan Bam-Bam." Wanita berambut hitam panjang bergelombang seperti laut malam itu berusaha menghibur Baekhyun, walau dalam hati dia berdoa semoga dua anaknya tidak akan pernah menjadi sebadung dua keponakannya.

"Tapi meski begitu, siapa ya yang dulu pernah mengatakan bahwa anak laki-laki itu sangat menyenangkan?" Sindiran Kyungsoo berhasil membuat Baekhyun seakan kembali ke masa lalu.

.

.

_(flashback)_

_._

"_Aigoo, kalian manis sekali!"_

_Kyungsoo menghentikan aktivitasnya yang sedang memasak untuk dirinya sendiri demi menyambut kedatangan adik dan iparnya._

_Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ternyata sudah tiba di ruang tamu apartemen Kyungsoo. Sementara Chanyeol memegangi dua tas berisi baju ganti dan popok, Baekhyun sibuk dengan dua putra tampan (yang masih berusia empat dan dua tahun) yang asyik menggelantungi kakinya seperti anak Jerapah (faktanya, Chanyeol memang Jerapah, kan?)._

"_Selamat datang Baekkie, Chanyeollie!" Kyungsoo membungkuk sejenak sebelum menyambut Bam-Bam dengan riang._

_Ya, dia memang suka pada anak kecil –dan Bam-Bam adalah maknae di keluarga kecil Park._

"_Halo, Eonnie!" Baekhyun terkekeh pelan saat Taehyung dan Bam-Bam sama sekali enggan untuk melepaskan kakinya sehingga mengabaikan ajakan sang bibi. Dua balita itu terus memeluk sang ibu sembari berceloteh senang seperti anak anjing yang menggemaskan. "Maaf ya, Bam-Bam memang sangat manja kepadaku."_

"_Tak masalah!" Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, enggan mempermasalahkan penolakan seorang balita kepada dirinya. "Ayo kemari! Kalian pasti lelah di perjalanan bersama dua anak yang masih kecil."_

"_Tidak juga. Aku malah sangat senang diperebutkan oleh dua pangeran kecil ini, Eonnie!" Baekhyun mengusap sisi rambut Taehyung dan Bam-Bam bergantian._

_Melihat pandangan Kyungsoo yang mendadak sendu membuat Baekhyun prihatin. Dia jadi merasa bersalah, telah berani melangkahi sang kakak karena menikah muda dengan pacarnya di sekolah menengah atas, Park Chanyeol. Hanya saja, seringkali memang, cinta tidak bisa menunggu._

"_Eonnie harus cepat-cepat menikah, ya!" Baekhyun mendekati Kyungsoo dan merangkulnya, mengabaikan balita-balita yang begitu manja di kakinya. "Agar bisa memiliki anak laki-laki yang manis sepertiku."_

"_Terimakasih atas saranmu, tapi Eonnie tidak mau terburu-buru." Kyungsoo menggeleng ringan._

"_Kenapa? Menikah muda itu menyenangkan, Noona!" Chanyeol menimpali percakapan kakak-adik ini sembari melirik si adik dengan seringaian nakal yang sangat tampan._

"_Aku paham benar maksudmu, Park Chanyeol." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya bosan –oh, bagaimana bisa dia memiliki adik ipar yang begitu mesum?. "Tak heran kalian dapat memiliki anak tepat sembilan bulan setelah menikah. Kalian pasti telah bekerja keras tiap malam!"_

_Pasangan muda dan penuh gairah Chanyeol-Baekhyun hanya menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo dengan wajah merona berhiaskan tawa._

_._

_(Turnback)_

_._

_._

"Itu kan dulu." Sungut Baekhyun. "Setelah tumbuh besar, dua pangeran kecilku berubah menjadi monster mengerikan."

"Sudahlah, berhentilah marah-marah menyalahkan anakmu." Joonmyun menengahi amarah Baekhyun. "Lihat, terlalu banyak marah telah membuatmu terlihat lebih tua dari kakakmu sendiri."

Tangan-tangan cantik Baekhyun meraba wajahnya sendiri. Benar. Ada tekstur berlapis-lapis dan kering di sudut matanya. Senyuman matanya yang indah telah dirusak oleh keriput. Melirik ke samping, Baekhyun benar-benar iri menyadari bahwa sang kakak memiliki wajah yang begitu awet muda seperti bayi. Dia tidak memiliki keriput, dan mata bulatnya masih sejernih tiga puluh tahun lalu.

"Appa bisa saja! Aku kan sudah hampir berusia empat puluh tahun, jadi pasti terlihat lebih tua dari adikku." Kyungsoo menggeleng dan tertawa, takut semua pujian tadi malah membuat adiknya merasa tidak adil.

Pria yang sudah memiliki uban di rambut itu menelan _nacho_ terakhirnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Anak adalah cerminan dari orang tuanya."

"Maksud Appa?" Kyungsoo memiringkan wajahnya dengan bingung.

"Sejak dulu memang, kau sudah hiperaktif, Baekhyun. Kau bahkan lebih menonjol dari kakakmu."

Mengingat masa lalu membuat Joonmyun tersenyum. Dulu, dia sering sekali pulang kerja membawa beberapa gaun anak kecil yang indah lengkap beserta aksesorisnya. Alih-alih memakainya, yang Kyungsoo lakukan hanya menatanya di dalam lemari dengan rapi. Sementara Baekhyun, dengan riang memakai semuanya tiap hari untuk berkeliling di sekitar area rumah mereka _(jelas sekali jika sejak kecil Baekhyun memang sudah memiliki sifat cabai rawit, bukan?)._

"Lalu?" Baekhyun memicingkan matanya, merasa kurang senang dengan semua obrolan yang dia rasa semakin lama malah memojokkan dirinya.

"Terlalu menonjol membuatmu merasa dewasa hingga berani menikah muda. Menikah muda membuatmu mendapatkan anak dan suami lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Tapi kenyataannya, di dalam hatimu, Appa sangat yakin kau belum siap dengan semua itu."

Baekhyun hanya diam, dia sama sekali tidak punya kuasa untuk menyangkal. Benar, memang benar. Sejujurnya, dia sama sekali tidak siap mengurusi tiga pria dalam hidupnya sementara keegoisannya masih tinggi. Teman-temannya yang lain masih bisa bebas melakukan apapun karena mereka tidak memiliki tanggung jawab apapun. Sementara Baekhyun? Dia sudah memiliki tanggung jawab yang berat sebagai ibu saat usianya masih dua puluh dua. Sebagai seorang adik yang seumur hidupnya dibantu oleh sang kakak, membuat Baekhyun sama sekali tidak siap membantu orang lain –apalagi anak dan suaminya sendiri.

"Kau dan Chanyeol masih sama-sama muda, egois dan keras kepala. Sehingga, pasti di rumah kalian sering terjadi keributan. Anak-anak melihat semuanya, kemudian mencontoh semuanya. Begitulah proses yang membuat mereka tumbuh menjadi menjadi anak nakal." Jelas Joonmyun sembari menaikkan kacamata _plus minus_ yang bertengger di batang hidung runcingnya.

"Benar juga, sih." Baekhyun menarik paksa tisu yang menyembul dari wadahnya di sudut ruangan. Air matanya turun tanpa permisi, sehingga harus segera diseka agar tak melunturkan _eyeliner_nya.

"Bandingkan dengan rumah tangga Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Mereka sangat dewasa dan pengertian satu sama lain, seperti pasangan domba."

"D –Domba?" Kyungso lagi-lagi bingung dengan ucapan sang ayah.

"Ya, kalian seperti pasangan domba, yang selalu merumput bersama dengan tenang. Sebaliknya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bagaikan pasangan kucing liar yang selalu bertengkar."

"Begitukah?" Kyungsoo menutupi pipinya yang merona. "Appa ini puitis sekali!"

"Sudahlah, kumohon jangan membicarakan anak, rumah tangga, atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan itu lagi." Baekhyun menutupi telinga kanannya sendiri –tidak mau lagi mendengar segala hal yang membeberkan fakta betapa malangnya dia. "Kurasa, aku harus segera pulang. Kulkas di rumahku kosong dan –"

"Kau mau berbelanja dulu? Ayo bersamaku!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Baek, kenapa makanan yang kau beli instan semua?" Kyungsoo memandangi isi keranjang belanjaan yang Baekhyun bawa dengan takjub. "Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan!"

"Tak apa, Eonnie, aku hanya sesekali menggunakannya." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil –entah kenapa di mata Kyungsoo senyuman itu terlihat rapuh dan pudar, tidak lagi secerah dulu. "Lagipula, aku terlalu lelah hari ini. Tubuhku sakit semua. Daripada menyiksa diri, lebih baik memasak yang praktis saja."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa membulatkan bibirnya sementara Baekhyun lanjut memasukkan beberapa bungkus ramyun instan, sarden instan, nasi instan dan bumbu jadi yang tinggal dipanaskan ke dalam keranjang. Sangat kontras dengan semua yang Kyungsoo ambil _(sayur segar, daging mentah, dan beberapa bumbu yang akan wanita itu haluskan sendiri di rumah nanti)._

"Kau sakit? Apa sudah ke dokter?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan panik sembari memasukkan sebotol kecap ke dalam keranjangnya sendiri.

"Sudah. Dia bilang, aku hanya mengalami kelelahan dan _anemia_." Baekhyun mengusapi peluh dingin yang mengucur dari pelipisnya. "Dengan banyak istirahat dan makan, pasti bisa sembuh sendiri."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kau harus mulai memperhatikan kesehatanmu, Baekkie." Keberadaan semua makanan instan di keranjang Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo menggeleng prihatin. "Ibu adalah fondasi dalam rumah tangga. Karena, jika kau sakit, pasti seluruh penghuni rumah yang lain ikut merasakan akibatnya."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Eonnie!" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, enggan membuat Kyungsoo mencemaskan dirinya lagi karena mereka sekarang telah memiliki beban hidup masing-masing. "Percayalah, aku –"

"Astaga, Baekkie-ya!" Tubuh yang selama ini menyimpan jiwa rapuh itu, akhirnya tumbang juga.

.

.

.

.

.

Serius ya, komik aslinya bikin gue nangis BENERAN, gegara saking sedihnya tu cerita, ihik.

Tapi bagus loh, pesan moralnya banyak.

Sekarang masih belom ada moment antara KaiSoo maupun ChanBaek karena masih chapter awal, harap dimaklumi.

p.s : Selamat Natal buat semua yang merayakan! Damai selalu!

Sincerely,

Acetaminophen Kwon

25 Des. 14

15.23


	2. Chapter 2 : Sick and Tears

Notes : Maaf lanjutannya ini lama banget sehingga membuat yang menunggu nagih berkali-kali kayak Depkolektor (baca ; Sehunpou).

Ya udah, mangga langsung aja.

Btw, ini REMAKE dari komiknya **Miwa Abiko**. Jadi kalo familiar, ga usah heran dan mengira gue plagiat karena ini emang REMAKE _(diulang-ulang)._

Stt! Ada GOT7, BTS dan WINNER sebagai anak-anak KaiSoo-ChanBaek!

.

.

.

"_Sampai kapanpun, yang namanya saudara tetap saudara –yang akan selalu saling membutuhkan dan menolong satu sama lain."_

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo refleks menjerit kaget _(sekaligus heboh)_ saat tubuh Baekhyun roboh di sampingnya. Menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya di area hidung sang adik, wanita itu bersyukur karena masih dapat merasakan hembus napas keluar dari sana. Hanya saja, suhu dingin serta keringat tawar yang menguar dari kulit leher Baekhyun membuat kekhawatiran Kyungsoo bangkit lagi.

"Ada apa denganmu, Baekkie-ya?!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Eonnie..."

Setelah petugas supermarket membawa tubuhnya ke klinik terdekat, Baekhyun kini telah sadar. Dengan suara yang lebih lemah dari biasanya, dia menjawab rasa penasaran sang kakak dengan satu kalimat penuh kebohongan.

"Omong kosong." Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak bisa percaya _(melihat bibir pucat dan mata sayu itu, mana mungkin seorang Baekhyun sedang tidak apa-apa?!)_. "Katakan saja pada Eonnie, kau tidak perlu ragu. Apa kau sedang sakit?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Eonnie. Mungkin, aku pingsan karena terlalu lelah dan stress. Sudah, jangan mencemaskannya! Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk menjaga diriku sendiri." Baekhyun tersenyum –_berusaha menunjukkan pada Kyungsoo bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja_. "Tapi, akhir-akhir ini, aku merasakan ada benjolan di sini..."

Mata bulat Kyungsoo melebar drastis saat Baekhyun menyentuh dadanya sendiri –yang di sebelah kiri. Pikirannya segera merefleksikan hal buruk, namun segera dia tepis jauh karena berprasangka merupakan sikap yang tidak baik. 

Dan pada akhirnya, kedatangan seorang Dokter dan hasil pemeriksaan darah Baekhyun menunjukkan hal buruk yang sedari tadi Kyungsoo duga.

"Maaf Nyonya jika hasil pemeriksaan ini tidak sesuai harapan. Namun sebagai Dokter, saya harus menyampaikan kenyataan dengan sejujur-jujurnya." Menepuk bahu Baekhyun, Dokter yang memiliki pin nama 'Wu Yifan' itu pun melanjutkan vonis penyakit yang mengerikan bagi wanita manapun di dunia. "Anda, menderita kanker payudara."

.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, yang Baekhyun lakukan di dalam mobil Kyungsoo hanya satu ; menangis. Hatinya bergemeretak, jiwanya ketakutan sementara tubuhnya semakin nyeri akibat pengetahuan akan penyakit yang selama ini bersarang di dalam sana. Penyakit yang membuat Baekhyun kesakitan, sekaligus penyakit yang sangat berpotensi untuk membunuhnya perlahan.

"Eonnie..." Tidak tahan akan kesedihan yang menjadi tangan-tangan jahat yang mencengkeram hatinya, Baekhyun menghambur dan memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo. Kehangatan yang memancar dari tubuh mungil sang kakak setidaknya mampu membuat dia merasa tenang. "Bagaimana ini? Nanti, suami dan anak-anakku akan bilang apa? Mereka pasti akan menganggapku wanita yang tidak berguna!"

"Jangan berpikiran buruk, Baek." Kyungsoo mengusap surai cokelat Baekhyun yang begitu lembut. "Mereka pasti akan mendukungmu, seperti yang Eonnie lakukan!"

"Tidak, mereka tidak akan seperti itu." Baekhyun menggeleng penuh keraguan.

"Mereka akan seperti itu. Percayalah!" Kyungsoo menarik wajah Baekhyun, kemudian dengan telaten mengeringkan jejak air mata di wajah adiknya menggunakan helai tisu terakhir. "Suami dan anak-anak kan mencintaimu!"

"Cinta? Kurasa, itu adalah sebuah kata dan perasaan yang tidak pernah lagi kudapatkan sejak lima tahun yang lalu, Eonnie..." Bibir mungil itu bergetar lirih, menyusul bulir air mata kesedihan mengalir cepat di permukaan pipinya.

Kyungsoo menahan dirinya untuk bertanya lebih lanjut –karena kondiri Baekhyun saat ini terlalu rapuh untuk menceritakan kesedihannya sendiri. Hanya saja, wanita manis ini sama sekali tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memiliki masalah dalam rumah tangga mereka –_yang pada awalnya bahkan terlalu indah?_

Ah, mungkin kata-kata Ibunya dulu memang ada benarnya.

"_Kita semua hidup bertunggangkan sebuah roda yang selalu berputar. Jika paginya kita berada di atas, maka sorenya kita bisa saja turun ke bawah."_

.

.

.

.

.

Kaleng soda bergulingan di atas lantai. Pakaian kotor terlempar ke mana-mana seakan baru saja dilanda oleh angin topan. Televisi menyala tanpa henti, bervolume tinggi hingga membuat telinga hendak pecah dengan tampilan sebuah acara gulat yang ratingnya sembilan belas tahun keatas.

Padahal nyatanya, Park Taehyung yang tampan tapi bandel ini masih berusia tiga belas tahun. Namun, dia santai saja mengabaikan logo merah yang tercantum di sudut kanan atas layar televisi besarnya. Bersama Bam-Bam _(yang bahkan masih berusia sebelas tahun)_ dan kotak-kotak pizza di pahanya, mereka tengah serius menonton tanpa memperdulikan keadaan di sekitarnya.

Dasar anak-anak pemalas!

"Appa pulang!" Memasuki rumahnya yang sama dengan kapal pecah, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak kaget lagi. Wajahnya datar, menunjukkan keterbiasaan.

Keadaan memang sudah sekacau ini sejak beberapa waktu lalu, dan entah kenapa dirinya sebagai Kepala Keluarga tidak bisa menghentikan kenakalan putra-putranya yang semakin hari semakin menjadi.

"Oy, hai Appa!" Taehyung menjawab dengan nada santai seakan tengah bicara dengan teman sebayanya, sementara tatapan mata indah yang sama dengan milik Baekhyun itu masih tertuju pada televisi.

"Di mana Eomma kalian?" Chanyeol melangkah memasuki rumahnya dengan hati-hati, sembari menendangi kaleng-kaleng kola yang berserakan menggunakan ujung sepatunya.

"Di kamar. Kata Eomma, dia sedang lelah. Kalau lapar, ada makanan kaleng di dalam kulkas yang bisa Appa hangatkan." Jawab Bam-Bam, si Maknae keluarga Park yang tidak senakal kakak laki-lakinya.

Menghela napas, Chanyeol benar-benar tengah menahan kemarahan di dalam dadanya. Ini adalah yang ke sekian kalinya Baekhyun menangguhkan kewajiban yang dia miliki sebagai istri. Dengan dalih kelelahan, sudah sejak lima tahun lalu tidak ada lagi masakan yang dia hidangkan untuk anak dan suaminya.

Sebagai pria, wajar bukan jika Chanyeol geram?

"Aku harus bicara dengannya."

.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam kamar Baekhyun _(mereka bahkan sudah pisah ranjang selama lima tahun pula. Parah sekali!)_ , Chanyeol menemukan wanita itu sedang tidur menghadap ke arah dinding, membelakangi dirinya. Namun, mata bulat Chanyeol yang bahkan sudah dibantu oleh kacamata minus ternyata tidak cukup baik untuk menangkap getaran halus dari tubuh Baekhyun –_yang mengindikasikan bahwa dia sedang menangis._

"Baek? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu!" Sahut Baekhyun cepat, dengan suara yang begitu dipaksakan. "Aku hanya sedang lelah, Chanyeollie. Kau juga, kan? Lebih baik, kembalilah ke kamarmu dan tidur."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan kembali." Chanyeol malah menutup pintu dan melangkah mendekati ranjang istrinya.

Tubuh sintal itu dilapisi oleh selimut putih super tebal yang sangat nyaman. Jika dulu yang Chanyeol lakukan setiap kali melihat Baekhyun tidur adalah memeluknya, maka kini dia hanya terdiam pasif. Terlalu lelah dengan pekerjaan dan kondisi rumah membuat pria tampan itu kehilangan gairah untuk sedikit bermanja atau memanjakan istrinya.

"Kau terus memberikan makanan instan kepadaku dan anak-anak kita. Tidakkah kau memikirkan tentang kesehatan kami?"

"Maaf, Chanyeollie, tapi hari ini aku –"

"Sudah lima tahun lamanya kau bersikap seperti ini. Kegiatanmu hanya bekerja, kemudian tidur. Tugas pokokmu adalah mengurusi anak-anak dan rumah! Kenapa kau seakan berusaha untuk menyamaiku?" Nada bicara Chanyeol yang naik satu tingkat mulai membakar hati Baekhyun dalam emosi tak berakal.

"Aku tidak pernah ingin menyamaimu! Aku bekerja malah untuk membantumu, Chanyeol! Biaya pendidikan semakin mahal dan anak kita ada dua. Aku khawatir nanti dirimu akan jadi susah sendiri." Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya demi menatap mata Chanyeol, berusaha menunjukkan pada suaminya jika dia tidak sedang meninggalkan tanggung jawab sebagai ibu sekaligus istri.

Hanya saja, Chanyeol terlalu lelah untuk menyadari tatapan melas pendamping hidupnya itu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah kesusahan karena bekerja memang sudah tugasku sebagai suami. Aku tak butuh bantuanmu!"

Perasaan tidak dibutuhkan, segera melingkupi jiwa Baekhyun hingga air matanya meleleh perlahan.

Dampak dari stress dan kelelahan pada pria ternyata luar biasa, hingga mampu merubah si penggembira Park Chanyeol menjadi pria menyebalkan yang pemarah.

"Tugasmu sebagai istri hanyalah mendidik anak-anak! Omong-omong, tadi kau pergi ke sekolah Taehyung kan? Bagaimana?"

"Anak itu terancam tidak naik kelas, Park Chanyeol! Gurunya mengatakan, bahwa dia tidak pernah mengerjakan tugas dan sering membolos –"

"Itu karena kau tidak ada di rumah untuk mendidiknya!" Sekonyong-konyong, Chanyeol melemparkan semua bata kesalahan pada Baekhyun dengan telak.

"Kau menyalahkanku? Hanya diriku?!" Baekhyun menunjuk dadanya sendiri seraya menatap Chanyeol tidak terima.

Tepat sekali, bagian kiri dadanya yang memiliki _benjolan sakit_ itu tengah berdenyut nyeri hingga Baekhyun semakin kesakitan.

"Jika kau datang hanya untuk menyalahkanku, keluarlah. Aku terlalu lelah untuk mendengarkanmu. Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Chanyeol-ah..."

Chanyeol mendengus, keluar dari kamar Baekhyun segera berkat jangka kakinya yang panjang dan lebar, kemudian menutup pintu dengan sedikit hentak kemarahan.

Meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri, di tengah kesakitan yang memeluknya erat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih atas makanannya, Eomma!" Bocah cantik nan imut bermata sebulat Ibunya itu meletakkan sumpitnya di sisi mangkok dengan rapi. "Masakan Eomma adalah yang terbaik!"

"Terimakasih, Jinwoo-ya!" Kyungsoo tersenyum, mengacak poni lembut putri sulungnya sebentar kemudian lanjut menyuapi si kecil Taehyun. "Jika sudah selesai, kau boleh naik dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahmu. Tapi ingat, sebelum jam sembilan kau harus tidur. Mengerti, _Bambi Jinwoo_?"

"Mengerti! Selamat malam Eomma, Appa!" Tubuh mungil dalam balutan piyama putih berhiaskan gambar kepala kelinci itu bergerak cepat meninggalkan ruang makan.

Jongin memandangi kepergian putrinya dengan _senyuman ayah_ yang begitu hangat.

"Kau benar-benar mendidik putri-putri kita dengan baik, Sayang." Setelah memuji, pria tampan itu memasukkan sehelai _bossam_ ke dalam mulutnya. "Lihatlah, betapa manisnya mereka!"

"Mereka juga mendapat didikan darimu, Jonginnie. Jadi, berterimakasihlah pada dirimu sendiri." Kyungsoo tersenyum menggemaskan, membuat suaminya lupa cara bernapas untuk sepersekian detik.

"Di belakang seorang pria sukses, pasti ada seorang wanita hebat. Wanita hebat itu, adalah dirimu..." Rasa sayang yang tulus menarik diri Kai untuk menempelkan hidungnya pada permukaan pipi Kyungsoo yang halus dan mengaurkan aroma semanis _Strawberry Mint_.

"Yak, Kim Jongin, ada balita di sini!" Kyungsoo memekik akibat rasa malu kepada putri kecilnya yang menjadi penonton atas adegan mesra Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Appa, sayang Eomma?" Taehyun menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan sepasang mata polos, sementara pipi gembulnya menggelembung akibat kelebihan isi.

Jongin tertawa, menelan semua kunyahan di dalam mulutnya kemudian mengangguk yakin.

"Ya. Appa sangat menyayangi Eomma, sampai-sampai jatuh cinta kepadanya lagi dan lagi..." Sebuah rangkulan hangat di bahunya, membuat Kyungsoo bersyukur melalui seluruh hidupnya karena telah dipertemukan dengan pemuda seperti Kim Jongin.

Karena Jongin, selalu memberikan cinta yang membuat hidupnya terasa lebih berarti.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Kyungsoo mengajak Baekhyun pergi ke Dokter Wu demi berkonsultasi atas penyakitnya. Wanita cantik itu sebenarnya telah menolak, namun 'kuasa Kakak' ala Kyungsoo mampu membuatnya mengangguk setuju.

"Kanker di payudara Baekhyun-ssi harus di operasi, sebelum sel-selnya menyebar ke jaringan lain dan menyebabkan komplikasi." Ujar Dokter blasteran China – Kanada itu dengan serius.

"Operasi, yang seperti apa?" Ketakutan memancar jelas dari mata kecil Baekhyun.

"Kami akan mengangkat payudara sebelah kirimu demi menghilangkan sel kankernya."

"A –Apa?!" Lelehan air mata kembali membasahi pipi Baekhyun. Tangan kanannya segera naik, kemudian mencengkeram dada kirinya sendiri. "Payudaraku, diangkat?"

Wanita manapun di dunia pasti akan bergidik ngeri membayangkan bagian tubuh mereka yang melambangkan keindahan mutlak sekaligus sensualitas harus lenyap sebagian. Itu akan membuat mereka, merasa jelek dan tidak berguna lagi.

Belum lagi, rumah tangga Baekhyun memang sedang tidak harmonis. Apa jadinya jika nanti Chanyeol melihat dirinya hanya memiliki satu payudara? Baekhyun yakin pria itu akan langsung menceraikan dirinya.

"Jangan khawatir!" Dokter berambut pirang itu segera berusaha menenangkan pesakit cantik di depannya. "Setelah operasinya sukses, kami masih bisa merekonstruksi bentuk payudaramu menggunakan silikon. Anda akan tetap bisa terlihat cantik seperti sedia kala, Baekhyun-ssi."

Baekhyun menatap lurus dengan nanar, _sklera_nya masih memerah dan kelopak mata indahnya membengkak, mengindikasikan tangisannya yang masih akan berlanjut.

"Untuk persiapan operasi, anda harus tinggal di rumah sakit agar Tim Dokter kami dapat bertindak segera jika terjadi sesuatu. Apa anda siap?"

Dari segi materi, Kyungsoo tahu jika Baekhyun memiliki banyak uang di rekeningnya sehingga biaya operasi sepertinya bukan masalah.

Namun dari segi mental, Kyungsoo yakin sekali kalau Baekhyun sama sekali tidak siap untuk semua ini. Meninggalkan anak-anaknya di rumah demi tinggal ke rumah sakit dan payudaranya diangkat.

Masalah yang menyerang adiknya kali ini terlalu berat dan rumit, hingga diri Kyungsoo yang berposisi sebagai kakak saja tidak yakin akan sanggup menjalani semua ini.

"Biarkan aku bicara dengan keluargaku dulu..."

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol agak terburu-buru saat mengemudi menuju rumahnya akibat sebuah pesan singkat dari Baekhyun yang membuat dadanya berdebar dan perasaannya bergejolak tidak karuan.

'_Cepat pulang, dan temui aku di kamar. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu.'_

Mengabaikan putra-putranya yang kembali mengacaukan rumah dengan pakaian kotor dan plastik bungkus makanan ringan, Chanyeol segera melangkah memasuki kamar istrinya.

Tak seperti biasanya, kamar itu kini gelap, hanya disinari oleh cahaya rembulan yang masuk melalui kaca jendela.

Baekhyun sedang berdiri di depan jendela itu, memandangi malam yang indah akibat terangnya bulan penuh sembari membelakangi sang suami.

"Baek, ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol langsung –dia memang tidak suka berbasa basi jika sedang lelah. "Apa maksud dari pesan singkat yang kau kirim tadi?"

"Kemarilah."

Chanyeol menurut, kembali melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Baekhyun sesuai yang diminta. Dalam jarak yang lebih dekat, dia baru menyadari jika istrinya itu hanya memakai pakaian mandi berwarna putih _tanpa dalaman apapun_.

Sayangnya, terlalu lelah membuat gairah lelaki Chanyeol seakan mati, tak peduli seindah apapun tubuh sang istri.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku tunjukkan padamu." Wanita cantik itu terisak kecil, berusaha menyelami mata sang suami di tengah remangnya cahaya bulan sembari membuka pakaian mandinya dari bagian dada.

Berlalunya tahun tidak lantas membuat segala keindahan yang dimiliki oleh Baekhyun ikut berlalu. Wajahnya masih secantik gadis belia, sementara tubuhnya masih sintal nan menggoda meski sudah dua kali melahirkan.

Sepasang buah dada ranum milik Baekhyun terpampang, dibalut oleh kulitnya yang seputih susu dengan hiasan berupa puting secokelat karamel di bagian ujungnya. Meski sudah menyusui anak-anak, payudaranya masih begitu bulat, berisi dan kencang. Sungguh ironi, jika mengingat lagi di dalam organ yang indah itu terdapat sel kanker yang tengah berkembang secara abnormal hingga membahayakan si pemilik.

"Lihat dadaku, Chanyeollie! Lihatlah sepuasnya kemudian katakan, bahwa dadaku ini indah..." Baekhyun memohon dengan sepasang mata yang kembali berair.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya keheranan. "Aku harus mengemudi dengan kecepatan pembalap hingga nyaris menabrak orang, hanya untuk melihat dadamu?!"

Ucapan kurang ajar itu menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk menampar pipi suaminya sendiri. Persetan dengan statusnya sebagai seorang istri. Kali ini, sikap egois Chanyeol sudah keterlaluan.

"Tidak bisakah kau tak banyak bicara dan hanya melakukan apa yang kupinta? Aku hanya meminta kau memuji dadaku, tidak lebih! Apa begini caramu memperlakukan wanita yang sudah melahirkan anak-anakmu?!"

"Untuk apa kau meminta hal sekonyol itu, Baek?!" Ingin rasanya Chanyeol balas menampar pipi Baekhyun, namun sesuatu terasa menahan tangannya untuk tidak melakukannya. Dia hanya mengusapi pipinya sendiri –_yang sedikit memerah dan terasa nyeri akibat kekejaman tangan mungil istrinya_. "Dasar berlebihan."

"Kau bilang aku, berlebihan?" Isak tangis yang Baekhyun tahan malah semakin menyakiti kerongkongannya sendiri. Seperti cintanya –_yang telah dia tahan sehingga menyakiti dirinya sendiri._ "Aku hanya meminta sebuah hal kecil, dan kau anggap itu berlebihan?"

"Kita sudahi saja obrolan ini, aku butuh tidur." Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya, kemudian melangkah menuju pintu dengan acuh.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kini kau memang sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi." Sembari menutupi payudaranya yang sempat terbuka, Baekhyun menitikan kristal kesedihan dari area matanya yang mulai membengkak. "Kuharap, kau tidak akan merindukanku jika besok dan seterusnya, aku tidak lagi ada di sini..."

.

.

.

.

.

Continued...

Ini bakalan terbagi jadi threeshots, sehingga Chap. Depan (yang gue ga tau kapan publishnya) merupakan Chap. Terakhir. Jangan pada galau dan resah, karena FF ini memiliki akhir yang bahagia!

Review dong?

Sincerely,

Acetaminophen Kwon

1 Feb. 2015


	3. Chapter 3 : Happy Ending

"Jadwal operasi untuk anda sudah ditentukan, Nyonya Byun."

"Baiklah. Lalu, apa yang selanjutnya harus ku lakukan, Dokter Wu?"

"Anda diharuskan untuk tinggal di rumah sakit agar Tim Medis bisa merawat anda sebelum dan sesudah operasi."

Baekhyun pun menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan Kris dan memejamkan mata. Air kepedihan mengalir cepat di pipinya. Kemudian, Ibu dua putra ini melayangkan tatapan nanar kepada sebuah bingkai foto di tangannya.

Itu adalah foto Chanyeol suaminya, serta dua putra nakalnya, Taehyung dan Bam-Bam.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi meninggalkan kalian ..."

_The Last Part of A – Long – Waited – Comic – Remake – Fanfiction_

'_**BAMBI BLANKET'**_

_Warning : Prepare your heart and your tissue_

Bangun pagi, Chanyeol dikejutkan oleh keberadaan dua putranya yang tengah menonton bola dengan banyak cemilan, padahal mereka masih memakai piyama. Keadaan rumah juga jauh lebih berantakan dari kemarin. Kepala Chanyeol jadi semakin berdenyut ngilu melihat semua kekacauan ini.

"Dimana Ibu?"

"Pergi." Jawaban singkat Taehyung berhasil membuat si Bapak satu anak tertegun.

'_Mungkinkah Baekhyun kabur karena perdebatan kami semalam?'_

"Ke?"

"Rumah Sakit." Jawaban singkat Bam-Bam berhasil membuat ayahnya yang tampan kebingungan.

"Rumah Sakit? Ayah tidak pernah tahu kalau Ibu kalian sakit." Ujar Chanyeol sembari mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Bam-Bam.

"Kami juga tidak tahu." Balas Taehyung. "Dia cuma bilang kalau mungkin, dia akan pergi dalam waktu lama."

Kecurigaan Chanyeol pun muncul.

'_Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang terjadi pada Istriku?'_

"Apa kau sudah berpamitan dengan keluargamu, Baek?" Kyungsoo bertanya sembari meletakkan beberapa tangkai bunga segar ke dalam vas di meja sebelah ranjang sang adik.

"Kalau yang kau maksud Taehyung dan Bam-Bam, aku hanya bilang pada mereka kalau aku pergi ke Rumah Sakit untuk waktu lama." Jawab Baekhyun pelan.

Melihat kelesuan Baekhyun, membuat Kyungsoo menyadari jika sesuatu yang tak beres mungkin saja telah terjadi.

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?"

"Dia masih tidur saat aku pergi."

"Seharusnya kau berpamitan juga dengan Suamimu, Baek." Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Baekhyun dan menatap adiknya dengan tak habis pikir. "Beritahukan juga padanya mengenai penyakitmu. Kalau Chanyeol merupakan suami yang baik, dia pasti bisa memahamimu!"

"Sayangnya, Chanyeol bukanlah suami yang baik, Eonnie ..." Nada bicara Baekhyun semakin rendah dan lemah, seolah harapan hidupnya telah berkurang.

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun prihatin. Dia sangat sedih menyaksikan tangis kepedihan memenuhi wajah adiknya, yang selama ini selalu dihiasi oleh senyum keceriaan. Sebagai saudara yang sedarah, Kyungsoo benar-benar merasakan betapa beratnya masalah dan kesakitan yang sedang Baekhyun tanggung sendiri.

Sebagai simbol atas rasa simpatinya, salah satu tangan Kyungsoo terulur untuk menyandarkan kepala Baekhyun di pundaknya. Tangis Baekhyun seketika tumpah ruah bersama seluruh masalahnya.

"Chanyeol, bukan lagi suami yang baik kepadaku ..."

"Maafkan Ibu ya Sayang!" Kyungsoo menggendong Taehyun guna mencium pipinya, lalu meletakkan si balita agar bisa mencium putrinya yang lain. "Mungkin Ibu akan menemani Bibi Baekhyun untuk waktu yang agak lama, jadi Ibu tidak akan bisa mengurus kalian sepanjang hari. Meski begitu, jangan nakal dan dengarkan ucapan Ayah, ya!"

"Baik, Bu!" Jinwoo dan Taehyun mengangguk paham, kemudian berlari menuju kamar mereka.

"Aku juga harus minta maaf kepadamu, Jonginnie. Aku akan meninggalkanmu dan keluarga kecil kita demi mengurus adikku. Ku harap kau tidak keberatan ..." Kyungsoo menatap suaminya dengan sungkan.

"Tidak usah kau pikirkan, Sayang, aku paham, kok!" Jongin tersenyum lembut. "Untuk saat ini, keadaan Baekhyun memang lebih penting daripada aku dan anak-anak. Kau harus berjanji akan merawatnya sampai sembuh, ya?"

"Aku berjanji." Kyungsoo menggunakan kelingking mungilnya untuk menyalami jari kelingking Jongin. "Terimakasih atas pengertiannya. Kau memang suami terbaik, Jongin ..."

Senyum Jongin melebar. Dengan bahagia, dia memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo erat sebagai simbol atas semua cinta yang dia miliki untuk sang istri.

"Kau juga istri terbaik, Sayang. Aku mencintaimu ..."

Sejak tadi sore, Kyungsoo sudah berpamitan kepada Baekhyun untuk pulang sebentar –guna mengambil beberapa barang dan berpamitan pada keluarganya. Namun, sampai tengah malam wanita itu belum juga kembali. Mungkin dia kelelahan, mengingat jarak antara rumah sakit tempat Baekhyun dirawat dan rumahnya memakan waktu dua jam.

Sehingga, Baekhyun harus melewati malam dalam kesendirian.

Karena tak memiliki kegiatan apapun, pikiran Baekhyun jadi melayang ke mana-mana. Dari hal yang positif sampai negatif. Mulai dari kenangannya saat baru menikah dengan Chanyeol, sampai ke adegan pertengkarannya dengan pria jangkung itu.

"Chanyeollie..." Gumam Baekhyun di antara kesunyian malam. "Aku merindukanmu ..."

Terus bergumam dan bergumam, akhirnya Baekhyun kembali menangis tanpa suara.

Baekhyun tengah rindu, benar-benar merindukan Chanyeol.

Yang dulu.

Yang dulu selalu ada untuknya setiap saat. Sulit atau mudah, senang atau sedih, senantiasa berada di sampingnya guna sekedar bertanya _'Bagaimana harimu, Sayang?'_.

Yang dulu selalu memperlakukannya dengan manis. Mengantarnya ke manapun dia ingin pergi, memasakkan makanan kesukaannya, dan setiap tanggal 15 Mei dini hari mengucapkan _'Selamat hari jadi, Sayang!'_.

Yang dulu selalu memahaminya dengan baik. Menerima keanehan lidahnya yang menyukai telur goreng ekstra gula, perilakunya yang hiperaktif serta mulutnya yang pedas.

Yang dulu selalu menunjukkan cinta kepadanya. Memeluknya erat saat tidur, menghapus air matanya menggunakan ciuman dan menggenggam lembut tangannya ke manapun mereka melangkah.

Tapi kini, Chanyeol telah berubah.

Dia, tak lagi ada untuk Baekhyun. Entah bekerja atau tidak, Chanyeol selalu pergi ke luar rumah sebelum Baekhyun bangun, kemudian pulang saat Baekhyun sudah tidur. Itu membuat mereka jarang bertemu bahkan meski tinggal di dalam rumah yang sama.

Dia, tak lagi memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan manis. Jarang tersenyum, menatap Baekhyun dengan dingin dan hanya berbicara seperlunya. Dengan ekspresi mengerikan seperti itu, tentu saja Baekhyun jadi tidak berani berbuat apa-apa.

Dia, tak lagi memahami Baekhyun dengan baik. Sudah lima tahun ini Chanyeol tak mengucapkan _'Selamat Ulang Tahun' _atau _'Selamat hari jadi' _kepada istrinya sendiri.

Dia, tak lagi menunjukkan cintanya kepada Baekhyun. Sudah lima tahun ini mereka pisah ranjang atas keinginan Chanyeol seorang.

'_Mungkinkah, sekarang Suamiku sudah tidak mencintaiku?'_

"Kau kembali, Eonnie?" Baekhyun yang baru bangun tidur terkejut mendapati Kyungsoo sudah duduk manis di sebelahnya, bersama senampan makanan rumah sakit yang hambar nan membosankan.

"Tentu saja! Maaf kemarin malam aku tidak kembali. Jongin menuntut jatahnya hingga aku semalaman terjaga." Kyungsoo mengusapi pelipisnya sendiri dengan lelah. "Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab, melainkan menunjuk kelopak matanya sendiri. Begitu bengkak dan merah, sehingga Kyungsoo tahu kalau semalaman telah dilewati adiknya dengan menangis tanpa henti.

"Kenapa, huh? Jangan bilang kau menangisi Chanyeol lagi." Kyungsoo merengut sebal. "Tidak ada yang perlu di tangisi, karena Chanyeol tidaklah seburuk yang kau pikirkan ..."

Baekhyun tak merespon. Dia lebih memilih memandangi langit pagi hari melalui jendela kamarnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan membicarakan itu lagi." Kyungsoo berusaha mencairkan suasana menggunakan senyumnya yang cerah. "Ayo makan, Eonnie akan menyuapimu ..."

"Eonnie ..."

"Huh?"

"Operasiku, akan dimulai beberapa hari lagi. Jadi ..." Baekhyun menggigiti bibirnya yang pucat. "Bolehkah, aku meminta Selimut Bambi yang dulu sering kita pakai?"

"Huh?" Kyungsoo tercengo. "Selimut Bambi? Oh, yang kita gunakan waktu kecil? Entahlah, Eonnie tak yakin dulu Ibu menyimpannya di mana." Kyungsoo mengusapi tengkuknya dengan kikuk.

"Tolong carikan untukku ya, Eonnie ..." Suara Baekhyun yang serak dan lemah membuat Kyungsoo terenyuh.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan tentang selimut itu?"

"Karena, selimut itu merupakan simbol cinta yang murni. Aku sedang membutuhkannya, Eonnie. Aku, butuh perasaan dicintai untuk bertahan hidup ..."

Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun, seolah ingin memberikan semua perasaan dicintai yang Baekhyun butuhkan untuk sembuh.

Selimut Bambi adalah salah satu benda kuno peninggalan Yixing, Ibu dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang meninggal beberapa tahun silam karena suatu penyakit. Selimut itu sangat lembut, tebal, berwarna jingga dan dihiasi oleh gambar Bambi, si anak rusa super imut. Selimut itu cukup lebar, hingga sanggup dipakai oleh dua balita. Namun sekarang, Selimut Bambi tak diketahui letaknya dimana.

"Seingat Ayah, terakhir kali, selimut itu digunakan oleh Janggu, anjing kita, saat sedang sakit." Ujar Joonmyun kepada sang putri, yang sudah jauh-jauh ke rumahnya hanya untuk mencari sebuah selimut.

"Sungguh?" Jongin melongo. "Aku baru tahu kalau keluarga ini memelihara anjing, Ayah Mertua."

"Iya. Jadi, dulu ketika Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah dewasa dan keluar dari rumah ini, Janggu sakit ..." Joonmyun merapatkan kacamatanya, kemudian melanjutkan cerita. "Yixing sangat sedih. Dia berusaha merawat Janggu sebaik mungkin agar sembuh. Namun pada akhirnya, Janggu tidak bisa sembuh. Karena Janggu suka tidur di atas Selimut Bambi, Yixing pun menguburkan mayat Janggu yang dibungkus oleh Selimut Bambi."

Mata Kyungsoo memerah, ingin menangis namun ditahan. Teringat akan kebaikan hati Ibunya, anjing yang semasa kecil selalu menemaninya dan Selimut Bambi yang diinginkan Baekhyun, sungguh membuatnya merasa sedih sendiri.

"Memangnya kenapa anak itu meminta Selimut Bambi?" Joonmyun penasaran.

"Baekhyun sedang sakit, Ayah Mertua, dan dia ingin selimut itu untuk menemani pengobatannya." Jawab Jongin yang sudah mengetahui tentang keadaan psikologi Baekhyun dari istrinya.

"Sakit apa?"

"Kanker payudara."

Joonmyun beku. Tubuhnya tak bergerak sedikitpun, dan matanya menatap Kyungsoo seolah ingin menangis.

Segera setelah mengetahui keadaan Baekhyun, Joonmyun segera memaksa supirnya untuk melaju ke rumah sakit. Sementara Kyungsoo dan Jongin melanjutkan perjuangan mereka menemukan Selimut Bambi yang Baekhyun inginkan.

"Bagaimana ini, Sayang?" Kyungsoo menatap suaminya dengan bingung. "Selimut Bambi itu pasti sudah hancur di dalam tanah bersama jasad Janggu. Aku harus bilang apa pada Baekhyun?"

Jongin tampak berpikir sejenak, memutar setirnya, kemudian tersenyum pada sang istri.

"Kita buat saja yang baru!"

"Andai saja semudah itu, Jonginie." Kyungsoo mendesah lelah. "Baekhyun akan dioperasi besok, jadi selimutnya juga harus ada besok. Bagaimana mungkin kita membuat sebuah selimut dalam waktu sesingkat itu?"

"Kita ajak saja anak-anak kita serta keluarga kecil Baekhyun untuk membantu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum bangga pada suaminya yang cerdik.

"Halo, Bibi Kyungsoo! Halo, Paman Jongin!"

Kyungsoo dan Jongin melotot horror pada keadaan rumah Baekhyun. Persetan dengan salam manis yang diucapkan Bam-Bam dan Taehyung. Kekacauan yang mendominasi rumah ini lebih menarik untuk diperhatikan.

Bungkus makanan ringan berhamburan di lantai beserta isinya, kaleng soda bergulingan di bawah sofa, kaos olahraga bau keringat tergeletak di atas televisi, sementara dua remaja penghuni rumah malah santai-santai menonton acara Music Bank sambil bernyanyi keras-keras.

Dasar bocah tampan pemalas!

"Halo Kakak Ipar!" Chanyeol keluar dari kamar dengan rambut acak-acakan dan kacamata miring, khas orang bangun tidur. "Tumben ke mari. Ada apa?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Kyungsoo malah menatap Chanyeol dengan garang.

"Bagaimana kau mendidik putra-putramu, Park Chanyeol? Kenapa mereka semalas dan sejorok ini?!" Aum Kyungsoo murka. "Lagipula, kenapa mereka tidak sekolah? Kau juga, kenapa tidak bekerja?"

"Mereka sedang di skorsing oleh sekolahnya karena perkelahian antar kelompok. Aku pun sedang mengambil cuti dari kantor demi membersihkan rumah ini. Tapi ternyata, mereka malah mengacaukannya lagi." Jelas Chanyeol lemas, seolah semua tenaganya sudah terkuras habis.

"Apa kalian terlalu sibuk, sampai-sampai melupakan jantung dari rumah ini?" Sindir Kyungsoo. "Apa kalian sama sekali tidak memikirkan Baekhyun?"

"Oh iya, Ibu!" Bam-Bam meloncat dari kursi dan menghadang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan seimut bayi anjing. "Sebenarnya, Ibu sakit apa, Bi? Kenapa dia bilang kalau dia akan pergi lama?"

Kemarahan Kyungsoo cair berkat kepolosan Bam-Bam.

"Dia sakit, kanker, Sayang ..."

Taehyung refleks mematikan televisi. Bam-Bam menggetarkan bibirnya. Dan Chanyeol membeku, terlalu syok untuk memberikan reaksi apapun.

"Kanker payudara, lebih tepatnya ..." Lanjut Jongin setelah menyeka air matanya. Sungguh, dia tidak sanggup menahan kesedihannya melihat ekspresi kekecewaan di wajah Bam-Bam maupun Taehyung. "Dan besok, payudara ibu kalian akan diangkat sebelah, Anak-anak ..."

Chanyeol segera menyadari sesuatu. Tentang tingkah aneh Baekhyun kemarin, alasannya ingin Chanyeol melihat dadanya, dan kenyataan yang baru dia ketahui saat ini.

Bahwa Baekhyun, sedang sakit keras. Dan Baekhyun, sedang membutuhkan perasaan dicintai yang dulu biasa dia berikan, layaknya seorang suami yang selalu mencintai istrinya.

Namun, bukannya memberikan apa yang Baekhyun butuhkan, Chanyeol malah menghujani wanita itu dengan tuduhan kosong, omelan tak berguna serta perlakuan dingin mengerikan. Pantas saja Baekhyun enggan berpamitan padanya tadi pagi. Rupanya, dia sendiri yang telah membuat istrinya ketakutan.

Akhirnya, Chanyeol menyadari kekeliruannya selama ini.

"Baiklah, ayo sekarang kita bagi tugasnya, Anak-anak! Taehyung, kumpulkan pakaian kotor dan cuci! Bam-Bam, kumpulkan sampah dan buang! Ayo kerjakan, dan semangat!" Seru Jongin nyaring sembari memberikan tumpukan pakaian kotor dan bungkus-bungkus camilan kepada Taehyung dan Bam-Bam.

Para remaja tanggung itu pun segera melaksanakan tugasnya dengan riang.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya, Jonginie?"

"Oke!" Jongin mengacungkan ibu jarinya dan tersenyum riang. "Para berandalan tampan itu sudah mau diajak bekerja sama membereskan rumah ini."

"Kau memang hebat! Kalau begitu, bisakah kau membantu kami menyelesaikan ini?" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya kepada sang suami.

Melihat sang istri tengah bersikeras menjahit selimut baru bersama putri-putrinya, Jongin jadi keheranan. Di mana Park Chanyeol?

"Chanyeollie pergi ke rumah sakit, Jonginnie, jika memang kau sedang mencarinya." Ujar Kyungsoo seolah bisa membaca pikiran sang suami. "Dia bilang ingin membicarakan hal penting dengan Baekhyun."

"Biar ku tebak. Pasti, dia ingin meminta maaf ..." Sahut Jongin malas. "Huh, dasar pria yang tak peka! Kemana saja dia selama ini? Kenapa harus menunggu Baekhyun sakit dulu untuk memberinya perhatian?"

"Kenapa kau harus menungguku sakit dulu untuk memberiku perhatian, Chanyeollie?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, yang hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan sendu. "Dasar pria yang tidak peka ..."

"Kalau ketidakpekaan yang kau maksud adalah, bekerja terlalu keras sampai melupakan keluarga, ya, memang benar ..." Tangan besar Chanyeol berusaha meraih jemari cantik Baekhyun.

Namun, wanita itu malah menarik tangannya menjauh dari Chanyeol.

Mendapati respon tak bagus dari istrinya membuat mata Chanyeol melebar terkejut karena tak mengerti.

"Baekhyunnie ..."

"Jika kau memperhatikanku hanya karena kasihan pada keadaanku sekarang, silahkan berbalik dan pergilah lewat pintu itu ..." Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah pintu sembari menatap Chanyeol dengan nanar.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Sayang?" Chanyeol benar-benar ingin menangis melihat istrinya yang makin lama semakin melemah. "Aku melakukan ini karena aku sudah menyadari kekeliruanku selama ini ..."

"Aku sedang ingin sendiri ..." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, tak ingin air matanya terlihat oleh Chanyeol. "Ku mohon, biarkan aku sendiri ..."

"Beri aku kesempatan, Baek ..." Chanyeol memaksa tangan Baekhyun untuk tergenggam dalam tangannya. "Ku mohon, beri aku kesempatan ..."

"Tidak sekarang, Park Chanyeol ..." Baekhyun meloloskan tangannya dari genggaman hangat sang suami –yang sebenarnya sangat dia rindukan. "Tidak sekarang ..."

"Aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit, Jongin." Kyungsoo bangkit sambil melihat arloji di lengan kirinya. Sudah pukul enam sore, dan dia tak mungkin membiarkan Baekhyun sendirian lagi seperti kemarin.

"Begitukah?" Jongin nampak kehilangan, tapi kemudian dia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Baiklah, ayo ku antar!"

"Aku naik taksi saja, daripada membuatmu kelelahan. Lagipula, anak-anak juga harus kau bawa ke rumah, kan?" Kyungsoo mengedikkan dagunya pada Taehyun dan Jinwoo –yang kelelahan dan tertidur di sofa bersama Taehyung dan Bam-Bam.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi dari sini!" Jongin mengangkat tubuh kedua putrinya, kemudian memanggul mereka di bahunya yang lebar nan kuat. "Selimutnya?"

"Biar aku yang bawa. Akan ku selesaikan besok sambil menunggu Baekhyun dioperasi." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil meraih selimut setengah jadi yang berhasil dia buat –bersama anak-anaknya serta anak-anak Baekhyun.

Jongin mengecup pipi istrinya kemudian berjalan beriringan bersama menuju pintu. Ketika Kyungsoo hendak membuka pintu itu, muncul sesosok jangkung berambut hitam yang nyaris menabraknya.

"Yak! Kau mengagetkanku, Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo memegangi dadanya dan menatap sang adik ipar dengan sebal.

"Maafkan aku, Noona!" Chanyeol membungkuk sedalam yang dia bisa, kemudian menatap dua saudara iparnya dengan polos. "Kalian mau ke mana?"

"Pulang, tentu saja." Jawab Jongin malas. "Sementara istriku akan kembali ke rumah sakit."

"Lalu, Selimut Bambinya?"

"Biar aku yang menyelesaikan ini –"

"Tidak, biarkan aku membantumu, Noona!" Cegah Chanyeol sembari meraih selimut cantik dalam pelukan Kyungsoo. "Biar aku yang menyelesaikan Selimut Bambi ini, akan ku pastikan besok dia sudah jadi seperti yang Baekhyun inginkan!"

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling bertukar pandang sambil tersenyum kecil.

Chanyeol adalah pria sejati yang seumur hidup tidak pernah menjahit, sungguh!

Namun demi Baekhyun, dia rela melakukan hal absurd yang sama sekali tak pernah dilakukan.

Ditemani bercangkir-cangkir kopi dan pencahayaan lampu yang cukup, Ayah dua anak ini terjaga di tengah malam dan sibuk menjahit kain-kain lembut yang akan membentuk selimut impian Baekhyun. Setelah semua kain potongan itu membentuk sebuah selimut lebar yang utuh, Chanyeol dengan telaten menempelkan sebuah gambar anak rusa berukuran besar di tengah-tengah selimut. Bagian ini cukup susah, hingga Chanyeol melakukan kesalahan dengan menjahit gambarnya secara miring.

"Tak apalah, yang penting jadi! Lagipula, aku mengerjakan semua ini dengan tulus, hanya untuk dia ..." Gumam Chanyeol menghibur dirinya sendiri sambil memandangi selimut buatannya dengan bangga. "Hanya untuk istriku ..."

"Eonnie, dimana selimutku?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari menatap kakaknya dengan penuh pengharapan. "Aku sudah sangat ingin menggunakannya!"

"Masih dibenahi sedikit oleh Chanyeol, Baek. Bersabarlah sedikit, ya!" Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan adiknya dengan membelai rambut cokelat Baekhyun.

"C –Chanyeol?" Baekhyun tergagap sendiri. "Kau yakin dia mau melakukan hal seperti itu, Eonnie?"

"Yakin sekali." Kyungsoo mengerlingkan sebelah matanya. "Eonnie percaya, dia sudah sadar dan sedang berusaha menjadi suami yang baik untukmu, Baek ..."

Air mata di pelupuk mata Baekhyun, menandakan bahwa wanita ini tengah menaruh harapan yang sangat besar kepada suaminya.

Kyungsoo terbangun berkat getaran lembut ponsel di sakunya. Setelah memeriksa perangkat tersebut, dia mendapati bahwa sekarang sudah jam tujuh pagi. Saatnya berbenah diri.

Ketika hendak bangkit, sebuah tangan halus mencegah Kyungsoo pergi menjauh.

"Tetaplah di sini dan temani aku, Eonnie ..." Pinta Baekhyun memelas.

"Hey, kau sudah bangun?" Kyungsoo terkejut dan menatap adiknya keheranan. "Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Aku sama sekali tak bisa tidur lagi setelah menyadari kalau jadwal operasiku adalah hari ini." Baekhyun menggigiti bibirnya sendiri dengan gugup. "Aku takut, Eonnie ..."

"Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, Baek." Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh ringkih adiknya dengan sayang. "Setelah melewati operasi ini, kau akan baik-baik saja, dan sehat seperti sedia kala!"

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan payudaraku?" Baekhyun memegangi dadanya sendiri dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Akankah, aku menghabiskan sisa hidupku hanya dengan satu payudara? Tidakkah itu membuatku terlihat mengerikan?"

"Siapa bilang? Jangan paranoid begitu, Adikku yang Manja ..." Kyungsoo memegangi kedua pipi Baekhyun, lalu memainkannya gemas. "Dokter Wu kan sudah bilang kalau setelah operasi kita masih bisa merekonstruksi ulang bentuk payudaramu. Dunia kedokteran sekarang sudah canggih, jadi tidak ada lagi yang namanya tidak mungkin!"

"Tapi itu kan palsu, Eonnie! Kepalsuan itu menjijikkan!" Baekhyun mulai histeris, menangis keras dan menarik-narik rambutnya sendiri. "Chanyeol pasti tidak akan menyukainya. Anak-anakku pun akan malu memiliki Ibu yang dadanya terbuat dari benda buatan. Aku pasti akan dibuang oleh keluargaku ..."

Memegangi kedua tangan Baekhyun agar berhenti menyakiti diri sendiri, Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya atas diri sang adik sambil berbisik lirih guna memberinya ketenangan.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika kau tetap berpikiran positif, Baek. Percayalah pada Eonnie ..."

Akhirnya, Baekhyun membalas pelukan Kyungsoo seraya mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi bagaimanapun, aku tidak rela kehilangan payudaraku, Eonnie ..." Isak Baekhyun. "Aku tidak bisa merelakannya ..."

"Eonnie punya ide!" Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dan berseru nyaring. "Bagaimana kalau kau tunjukkan saja payudaramu kepada Eonnie? Supaya kau merasa lega dan bisa merelakannya diangkat oleh Dokter nanti."

"Haruskah?" Baekhyun merengut, entah kenapa wajah wanita beranak dua itu tetap sama menggemaskannya dengan balita usia lima tahun. "Aku menunjukkan dadaku kepada Eonnie? Aish, ini memalukan!"

"Itu lebih baik, daripada kau harus kehilangan payudaramu tanpa pernah mendapat pujian sekalipun." Balas Kyungsoo diplomatis.

Baekhyun menghela napas, lalu mengangguk berat. Jemarinya bergerak pelan membuka kemeja rumah sakit yang dia pakai. Empat kancing tanggal, membuat sepasang payudaranya menyembul keluar. Mereka cukup besar, bulat, putih nan halus seperti bola salju. Putingnya yang cerah begitu imut dan tampak lembut untuk disentuh.

Sungguh payudara tercantik yang pernah Kyungsoo lihat seumur hidupnya!

"Astaga, mereka benar-benar indah ..." Kyungsoo merasa terharu. "Sayang sekali, sebentar lagi salah satu dari keindahan ini harus diangkat ..."

Baekhyun sudah siap dioperasi, secara fisik. Tubuhnya sudah dibaringkan di atas bed dan siap untuk didorong ke dalam ruang operasi. Hanya saja, jiwa dari Ibu dua Putra ini sama sekali belum siap menjalani operasi besar yang akan dia hadapi.

Hatinya sama sekali belum tenang, sebelum bisa melihat Chanyeol membawakan Selimut Bambi yang dia inginkan.

"Eonnie ..." Genggaman tangan mungil Baekhyun atas tangan Kyungsoo mengerat. "Di mana Selimut Bambiku? Dan, di mana Chanyeol?"

"Bersabarlah sebentar, Baek. Sebentar lagi juga dia akan sampai!" Balas Kyungsoo optimis.

Baekhyun merasa dirinya sudah terlalu lama menunggu. Dia nyaris menangis, seandainya sesosok pria tinggi tidak berlari ke arahnya dan menerjang tubuhnya erat.

Lelaki itu, tak lain adalah suami yang dia tunggu-tunggu. Park Chanyeol.

"Chanyeollie ..." Lirih Baekhyun senang. Kedua lengannya yang ringkih berusaha mendekap tubuh besar Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Aku di sini, Baek. Aku di sini." Balas Chanyeol pelan seraya menyelimutkan sesuatu yang hangat di atas tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memandangi selimut yang Chanyeol letakkan di tubuhnya, kemudian tersenyum. Kehangatan yang dia rasakan kini terasa sama, seperti saat dirinya masih balita. Dan gambar Bambi imut menggemaskan di permukaan selimut itu juga terlihat sama, seperti yang biasa dia lihat belasan tahun silam.

Kehadiran Chanyeol dan Selimut Bambi –impian Baekhyun, benar-benar tepat pada waktunya.

"Terimakasih, Chanyeollie ..." Air mata bahagia Baekhyun menetes begitu saja. "Terimakasih untuk Selimut Bambi-nya ..."

"Sama-sama, Sayang." Chanyeol menampilkan senyum paling hangat yang berhasil menenangkan jiwa Baekhyun. "Sekarang, kau harus berjanji untuk melakukan operasi dengan baik, kemudian menjalani penyembuhan bersamaku dan anak-anak kita. Mau, ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. Kepercayaannya pada Chanyeol telah kembali seperti dulu, saat pertama kali mereka terikat dalam pernikahan.

"Uhuk! Kau mau melupakanku ya, Park Chanyeol?" Sahut Kyungsoo dengan nada galak yang dibuat-buat.

Chanyeol menanggapi gurauan kakak iparnya dengan tawa nyaring nan menyenangkan.

"Bagaimana mungkin kami melupakanmu, Noona? Kau adalah orang paling berjasa! Kata terimakasih saja tidak akan cukup untuk kami ucapkan padamu ..." Ungkap Chanyeol tulus.

"Chanyeollie ..."

"Ya, Sayang?" Chanyeol menoleh pada wanita cantik nan pucat yang sedang menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu ..." Ujar Baekhyun sejujur-jujurnya sambil menatap sang suami dalam-dalam. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu ..."

Tersenyum penuh makna, Chanyeol pun menunduk dan menjatuhkan kecupan manis di bibir beku sang istri.

"Aku pun mencintaimu, sebanyak waktu yang telah kita lewati bersama, sebanyak sentuhan yang telah kita bagi, dan sebanyak kebahagiaan yang telah kau berikan untukku ..."

_END_

_This ending is totally different with the real version in the comic._

_Because, I have some problems with my brain memory._

_Pardon me, guys._

_But, I hope all of you could enjoy this so-so fict._

_Thank's for reading and please give some feedback to me ^^_


End file.
